Achilles Sunslayer
Personality and Character Traits 'Personality' Achilles doesn't really like children. He doesn't have anything against them, but personally doesn't feel they're useful to him. They cannot be a partner sexually, romantically, economically, politically, or professionally. So therefore of no use to him. When it comes to women, Achilles is ideally looking for the perfect woman to settle down with. He will however, have sex with any woman that is willing, with whom there is a mutual attraction. This can sometimes cause him problem when he IS in a relationship due to it being difficult for him to not indulge in the behavior. When it comes to other men, Achilles always judges other men by the following criteria: first, can they help Achilles achieve his objective(s'') in life. Second, do they have any useful traits or information for humanity. Third, does he have good genetics useful to pay on to the rest of humanity. If the answer is to those three questions is no, then they aren't worth Achilles getting involved with them at all. When it comes to his superiors, Achilles does everything within his power to make his superiors believe he is serving their interests while always trying to use them to achieve his own. When it comes to inferiors, they can expect total loyalty and honorable treatment so long as they remain loyal to him and do his bidding. When it comes to combat, security, and law enforcement operations, Achilles always does his best to figure out how to kill any person that comes within twenty-one feet of him due to his training teaching him that the average humanoid within twenty-one feet can close the distance and strike with a melee weapon before the average humanoid can draw a weapon, aim and fire center-mass. During off-duty times, this level of readiness is almost always dropped to a calculation of of to disable other in order to get to safety. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' 'Characteristics' Physical Attributes 'Appearance' 'Description' Achilles stands at 06' 03" (''1.91 Meters), and weighs in at 246 pounds (112 Kg / 18 Stone), with a very fit/muscular build. He has very dark brown skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. On the top of his head he is generally either bald, or very short, and the hair on his face is usually either a full goatee or just a beard. Due to his injuries from various actions in the military, Achilles, upper left arm, lower right forearm & hand, and left leg have been mechanically replaced. Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): Malican Sunslayer {Former} »» Acolytes/Apprentices/Padawans: »» Trainer(s): Malican Sunslayer {Former} »» Initiates: 'Force Abilities & Other Skills' *Alter **Force Jump **Force Pull/Push *Control **Force Speed *Sense **Force Sense 'Neutral Abilities & Other Skills' *'Formal Education:' Achilles obtained a major degree in business administration, and a minor in economics from a university on his homeworld. *'Military Skills:' His time in the military taught him slugthrower pistol marksmanship, slugthrower shotgun marksmanship, slugthrower rifle marksmanship, grenade marksmanship, basic hand-to-hand martial arts, drill & ceremony, military regulations an protocol, military etiquette, blaster pistol marksmanship, blaster rifle marksman ship, and basic demolitions. *'Recreational Training:' As a recreational hobby, Achilles has studied and practiced both traditional sword and shield, and spear and shield training. *'Sith Training:' His father taught him force augmented martial arts, [ Shii-Cho] form, and [ Makashi] forms. Although he is yet to master [ Makashi], he knows it's movements and can do them much better with a traditional sword than a lightsaber. Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: ''' ''' Talismans: ' 'Holocrons 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: *'Lightsabers, Beskar:' Achilles owns two curved hilt light sabers that connect. His father forced a Mandalorian smith to make the components for him before he met Achilles' mother. Other: *'Daggers, Phrik:' Achilles owns two 10 inch daggers with 05 inch blades. *'Pistol, Blaster, Beskar:' Cosmetically customized energy blaster. *'Pistol, Slugthrower, Beskar:' Cosmetically customized slugthrower pistol he was issued as a part of his tribal military unit. *'Sword, Officer's, Steel:' Steel Officer's saber from tribe's military officer's dress uniform. 'Miscellaneous' *'Chronometer, Phrik & Gold:' Customized chronometer. *'Dog Tags:' Gold & silver versions of his issued dog tags. *'Gloves, Mesh, Beskar:' Protective gloves. *'Pants & Shirt, Mesh, Phrik:' Protective shirt and pants worn under normal clothing. *'Personal Shield Emitter:' Salvaged droideka shield emitter within mechanical arm. Limited to one direction only. Limited to 60 minutes ever 20 hours before recharge. *'Ring, Military Academy Graduation:' Platinum and gold specialty ring. *'Sunglasses:' Silver framed, customized, polarized sunglasses. Origins Character Sources Category:Documents